Oh Boy
by KittyIchigo1
Summary: When your mom says those horrid words: If a boy pulls your hair, he likes you. If he dips them in paint, he loves you. And if he puts glue all over your hair, then it's for sure he's gonna marry you.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Boy…**

**HELLOOO! This is just another three-shot. Soooo….enjoy!**

* * *

"Mommy, why you cleaning up today?" a young girl gasped. "IS IT SPRING?" she asked/yelled, following her mother around as the older woman frantically tried to sweep and dust every crevice.

"Well, no, a friend is dropping off his son-"

"IS HIS SON MY AGE?" the girl asked excitedly. The older woman smiled and nodded. "OH! WE ARE GONNA PLAY DRESS UP, AND GIVE EACH OTHER MAKE OVERS!"

"Now Tohru, this is a boy we're talking about-"

"AND WE CAN EVEN PLAY HOUSE! OH BOY, I BETTER GET MY ROOM READY!" Tohru said excitedly, and ran quickly towards her room upstairs.

"Ahh…if only she knew that it was Kyo…" the woman said, and then looking at the clock, her eyes widened, and gasping, she continued to scrub a stain, that was actually part of the table.

* * *

"Daddy, I dun wanna go!" a boy cried, giving his father quite a hard time…

And they were just trying to get him into the car!

"Now Kyo, you know that where I need to go is no place for children-"

"I'M NOT A CHILD! I'M A MAN!" his father smiled warmly. "Yes, but you are still a _growing _man. If you stay there without any trouble, you get extra desert tonight." At that, the little boy's eyes grew wide, and arms going slack against the car, he got in all by himself.

'_Works every time…'_

* * *

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

"MOMMMYYYY! THE GUESTS ARE HERE! THE GUESTS ARE HERE!" Tohru screamed at her mother, who was currently sitting down talking on the phone with her colleges. "Ok, yeah, I'll see you later, mhmm, TELL HIM YOU AIN'T NO DAMN TOY HE CAN PLAY WITH! I love you too hun, bye!" Kyoko hung up her phone, and looked at her child, who was currently pulling her leg to the door. "MMMOOOMMMMYYY!" she screamed again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled. Once opening the door, a man stood, along with his embarrassed son hiding behind his leg. Tohru, not being shy at all tried to get a glimpse of the orange head.

The adults were quiet as they waited to see the outcome.

The moment Kyo locked eyes with her, everything became chaos.

Suddenly Tohru was sitting on top of Kyo, his hair held in her fist. "DARN IT, STUPID PIGTAILS!" he yelled, before switching their positions and grabbing her cheeks. Making her seem like a… zombie?

"I'MA HURT YU!" she yelled, and her muffled cry was the last thing the parents heard before the came barreling out the door.

"They are sooo getting married." Kyoko said, with Kazuma alongside of her. "I'll laugh when it never happens."

"Oh hush you. They are getting married. Now get your ass back to work, before I get you there myself. And it won't be by car."

He laughed nervously, and kissed her playfully on the cheek. "I'll hold you to that." He winked suggestively. "YOU HENTAI!" she yelled, and pushed his sorry ass towards his car door. He laughed nervously and drove off.

Meanwhile, Tohru and Kyo were still wrestling like there was no tomorrow.

"OK YOU TWO! BREAK IT UP!" she yelled, and using her super mother strength, she pulled them apart. Which was basically trying to get a needle, from a pool of lava.

Yeah, it hurt.

"STOP IT, OR YOU'LL BOTH GO WITHOUT DINNER!" she said sternly, blissfully oblivious to the wound on her hand. Tohru suddenly gasped and ran into the house. Seconds later, she came out with band aids. "Here ya go mommy! I'm sorry! I don't like Kyo! Can he stay outside like a good little doggy?" she asked happily as she gave her mother the band aids.

"Tohru, wha-NO!"

"Then can Tohru stay outside like the good BEAST she is!" Kyo said, emphasizing the word 'beast' quite heavily.

"Wait, wh-NO!"

"Stupid pigtails…"

"CARROT HEAD!"

"STINKY LADY!"

"OLD MAN!"

The insults went on and on, and there was no stopping this one. "Somehow, I wonder how I made through these 6 years of having a child…" she said, and dragged the two still insulting children back into the house.

* * *

"Ok, you two will paint a picture of how sorry you guys are to each other, if you do that, I'll make cake." She said, putting the two in the special art room. Paint had flown onto the walls, and multiple papers stained the floor.

"Ok!" the two said excitedly.

The moment she left, Tohru was nearly finished. "Ok! Done!" Kyo was still making a circle!

"What the hell is that?"

"That's you being eaten by Godzilla!" for a 6 year old, it was a very…violent picture. Kyo cringed at the sight. "You're supposed to draw how sorry you are for me!" Kyo said cockily.

"This picture, shows how _sorry _I am for you!" and with that she smiled brightly. When she heard her mother's footsteps, being the smart little girl she was, she had drawn another picture, showing how '_sorry' _she was. "And this picture is showing how truly sorry I am!" she said sarcastically, just as her mother walked in.

Kyoko smiled at the sight. Aww! They were finally getting along! But with Kyo's face, and Tohru's smirk, her mother instincts went on alert.

She was young to!

She knew the trick of, make two pictures, then give the nice one when mother comes in.

"Oh…my children…"

* * *

Tohru had suddenly ran in the kitchen paint covering her brown pigtails. Suddenly, Kyo ran in and pushed Tohru out of the way. "WHATEVER SHE SAYS ISN'T TRUE!" and ran to go hide from her mother's wrath.

"MOMMY! WHEN I WAS PAINTING MY KITTY, KYO PULLED MY HAIR, AND DIPPED IT IN PAINT!"

"DID NOT!" Kyo yelled from his hiding place.

Kyoko was not listening to her daughter. Only smiling/smirking.

"Bwahahaha…" she laughed under her breath. Tohru had already ran off, running away from an angry Kyo, who had glue in his hands, and ready to stick it in her hair. "I'M COMING FOR YA!"

"AHHHHH!" she screamed, and ran outside screaming bloody murder. Good thing they lived on an estate where they had no neighbors...

"Ahh…I am so _not _gonna die of old age before I see their wedding…"

* * *

**HHHHEEEYYYY! SPRING BREAK YALLS! I'VE DECIDED TO START THIS THREE-SHOT CAUSE IT WAS SPRING BREAK! PLUS, I ****_WAS _****BABY SITTING MY CRUSH'S BROTHER, BUT THEN MY MOM WAS ALL LIKE "WHAT?! I'M NOT GONNA PUT TWO TEENS IN THE SAME ROOM AT NIGHT, ALL ALONE!"**

"**That's why we have you here Mom!" I yelled at her, but then, she was like "NOOOO" so then, he looked at me sadly, and winked at me, saying he would talk to me later.**

**WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH BUTTERFLY STOMACH. Just thinking about it makes me ditzy. Ahh…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Boy**

**Nothing to say here today…just decided to write something today…**

* * *

"MOOOOMMMYYYY!" she screamed, running through the house, with an angry Kyo hot on her heals. "KYO'S TRYING TO PUT GLUE IN MA HAIR!"

"KYO!" Kyoko yelled, chasing the toddlers before they could mess up the house any more than it already was.

"TOHRU HONDA, THIS GLUE SHALL BE PUT IN YOUR HAIR!" he yelled, and that's when Tohru slipped and fell. When she came to, she found that Kyo was smearing glue all over her hair. "KYO!" she screamed, and using her athletic abilities as a child, she somehow flipped them over, and kicked him in the face.

Now rolling around, punching each other in places that would rather not be said, Kyo finally got the last laugh as he sat on Tohru.

"BWAHAHAHHA" he laughed, watching her struggle weakly."I FINALLY GOT YOU!"

Then.

Tohru broke into tears and stopped fighting.

"G-GET OFFA ME!" Kyo stopped laughing, and his eyes softened. He glared at her, before standing up. "Fine…" and Kyo sulked off. Not before getting tackled by Tohru.

He was about to start the rolling, fighting tumbleweed once again, but he was surprised when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank ya Kyo! Come on, let's go eat!" she smiled. Kyo was obviously surprised by her change of mood, but got up nonetheless.

"Girls…" he said quietly under his breath.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was still trying to catch her breath, but everything stopped as she saw Tohru drag Kyo by the hand upstairs towards her bedroom.

"Kids…"

She went into the kitchen.

And started to cook.

* * *

_A few years later…_

"KYO! GIMME BACK MY PANTIES!"

"Nu uh. Let me copy off your homework."

"KYYYOOOO!" she screamed.

Right now, it was around noon, and Kyo was on her bed, holding up her panties near the window. She held her books close to her now maturing breast, refusing to give them up. Being best friends forever, she wasn't at all embarrassed that he was holding up her panties.

Not one bit.

"KYO! ALRIGHT! GIMME BACK MY PANTIES!" she yelled, and held out her books. This was something usual. If they both had something the other wanted, they would have to take it at the same time.

Kyo held out his hand, and the panties.

"Ok…one…two…THR-" she screamed when he had taken the books _and _her panties. "K-Y-O!"

"Well…someone's PMSing." He laughed out, and bobbed her on the head, before running out of the door, hell nipping at his heels.

Literally.

He barely made it downstairs before Tohru latched onto him. "KYO! THIS IS HIGH SCHOOL, YA JERK! DO YOUR OWN HOMEWORK, AND GIMME BACK MY UNDERWEAR YOU JERK!"

"NO!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"WHY?!"

"C-CAUSE!"

"I BET IT'S CAUSE YOU'RE ON YOUR PERIOD AND YOU NEED A PANTY TO PUT ON."

"KKKKKYYYYYYYYYOOOOOO!"

She screamed, and grabbed handfuls of his hair. "GIVE. IT. BACK!"

"AAAUUUNNNTTTIIIEEE!"

A woman was holding a pot of stew, and her once vibrant orange hair, had dulled down to a dark shade of brown.

"Oh you two…what is it again?" she asked. "Kyo took my panties, and my homework, and he won't give it back!" Tohru explained.

"Kyo, stop being a perv, and give your best friend's panties back. Tohru, let Kyo copy off your homework. I swear when you two get marri-"

"WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" they said in union.

"That's what they all say…"

* * *

"Hey, Tohru, when are ya gonna ask Kyo out?" Uo asked, jogging next to her. "Yes, you're electric signals harmonize perfectly." Hana pointed out.

"I'm never asking that pig out. Ever."

"Then why is it that when you have sleepovers, you guys sleep in the same bed, I mean, only girlfriends, and lovers are allowed to sleep in the same bed." Uo said.

"You sleep in the same bed with me. What's the difference?" she shot back.

"It's a boy." Hana answered dully.

"S-SO! We've known each other since we were babies, and whenever my mom had to baby sit him, he would sleep in the same bed as me. It's no big deal!"

"That's what they all say…" the two girls said at the same time

"WHAT ARE YOU, MY MOTHER?!"

* * *

"Hey Tohru." Kyo said, bounding up to her.

"Hey Kyo, you coming over to my house today?"

"Nah, come over to my house, I need to tell ya something?"

Unbeknown to them, the school newspaper kids were taking shots and pictures.

"Really? Why can't you tell me now, Kyo-Kyo?"

"Cause _Ru-Ru, _I want to." She huffed and grabbed his arm. "Well, come on then! I wanna know what it's about!"

"You're really stupid, ya know that?" he answered, his face staining a blush.

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah."

"GREAT! I was trying to act like you today!" she said brightly, and dragged him all the way towards his house.

* * *

**One more chapter left! DUN DUN DUUUNNN. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time!**

**Chow!**

**Strawberry ish out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Boy**

**Last chapter of Oh Boy. Oh boy.^-^**

**OH BOY, HERE WE GO AGAIN**

He rubbed the back of his neck as she rummaged around his room. "I left my clothes here…YOU IDIOT, YOU JUST THREW ALL YOUR CLOTHES WHEN YOUR DAD TOLD YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?!"

He laughed nervously, and she sighed and knocked her head on the closet door. "What did you need to talk to me about?" she said, taking off her clothes in front of Kyo.

Both of them didn't mind. They were used to it. SO NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS. -

He blushed and looked away. "Um…alright…but you have to PROMISE you won't say no, ok?" he said, and Tohru raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. "What is it?" she asked, putting on one of Kyo's shirts and pants.

He blushed and looked away. "Well…um…sit down." She raised an eyebrow, and put her hand on her hip. "Alright, what's going on?"

"JUST SIT THE F-"

"KYO!" his father yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry dad." He said quietly. "Just sit down." He whispered.

In her baggy clothes, she sat criss cross on the bed, looking at him with eyes saying 'Well? You gonna stand there and eat fries or something?'

He took a deep breath. "T-Tohru…I…I lo-"

"KYO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS CRAP, BEFORE I MAKE YOUR FACE UGLIER THAN IT ALREADY IS!" His older brother; Yuki, yelled, stomping his fist against the door.

Kyo didn't jump at the chance to fight his brother, in actuality, he just closed and locked the door. "Tohru, just…_please _sit down."

She now knew that this was very important if Kyo said please. "K-Kyo…what's wrong? What's going on?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Tohru…ever wondered why I smudged that paint all over your hair?"

"Cause you were being a little jerk?"

He sighed. "Don't tell your mom this but I…_kinda _liked you back then…and now…I…"

Tohru hugged him tightly. "I knew you did stupid. I was waiting for you to make the first move. You idiot." Kyo awkwardly hugged her back, a hard red blush staining her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. I wanted to say was I love you. Like, not for sex, but like, I really love you." Kyo said, turning his head around. She pressed his cheek so she could look straight in his eyes. "Silly billy, I love you to." And shyly pressed her lips on his.

Unknown to them, Tohru's mom was doing a little dance outside of the window.

_8 years later_

A white haired lady was sitting on the front seats, watching her daughter and son in law get married. Instead of crying, after they said ' I do' she bust out laughing.

"I TOLD YOU KAZUMA! I TOLD YOU! Oh my grand babies are gonna be GORGEOUS!"

A white haired man sitting next to her sighed and put his head in his hand. "Oh hush Kyoko. You're the mom, not me." But she wasn't listening, rather, kissing her son in law, and daughter on the cheeks, and squeezing them to death.

* * *

Tohru was spinning in her new husbands arms. "Hey, ya know…tonight, I'll be getting some, right?" he asked slowly.

She stopped twirling and smacked on the head. "You lewd dog."

"I prefer cat ya know."

"Same diff."

"What? Cats meow, dogs bark."

"Cats and Dogs are animals."

"Like you…" he whispered. She huffed, and pushed herself out of his arms. "Come on, our mom bought this house when we were 4. Let's not get it ruined on our first day by fighting."

"I know another way we can get it ruined…"

She threw a random pencil at him, and he stuck his tongue at her.

"Yep. Definitely a cat." She said with a laugh.

_Just a few years AFTER those few years..._

"MOOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYY!" a young girl screamed, running through the white house, her hand covering her hair.

"Yes honey?" a 37 year old Tohru asked her daughter, who was ducking for cover. "TIMBER!" a boy yelled, and just then, a water balloon exploded onto the little girls dress.

"AI! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" a and suddenly, a black haired, brown eyed boy jumped from the shadows and attacked, pulling her hair and such. "SHADOW! LEMME ALONE! MMMOOOMMMMYYY!"

"Go tell daddy." Tohru said, nearly spilling her stew.

"Ok mommy. DADDDYYYY! SHADOW WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! SHADOW! PUT DOWN THAT GLUE! DDDAAADDDYYY!"

Kyo walked in the kitchen and sighed, putting a hand in his hair. "Now I know how they felt when they had us. Do you think it's starting over again?" he said with a sigh.

Tohru rolled her eyes. "Ya know the saying, Kyo-Kyo."

**_If a boy pulls your hair, he likes you. If he dips them in paint, he loves you. And if he puts glue all over your hair, then it's for sure he's gonna marry you._**

* * *

**_HHHEEEYYYAAAA! How'd ya like the story? I'm sad to see this story go. Liked it? Didn't like it? Tell me how I can improve? All constructive criticsm (even flames) are accepted. If you liked this story, you might wanna read…I dunno. GO READ PERCY JACKSON! *FIST PUMPS* Anyway, love yalls, and I'll see you on my next STORY update. ^-^_**


End file.
